fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. H20
Mr. H20 is a playable character in Sparkplug. Although a boring guy on the outside, Mr. H20 secretely believes he is actually a superhero in disguise. He was built to carry around water, although he was later modified to be a fighting robot like most of Sparkplug's cast. Appearance Mr. H20 is a short, biped robot consisting mostly of a head with limbs. His head is made of two metal trapezoids, a lighter one with the eyes on it, and a darker, harder one that contains most of Mr. H20's internal mechanisms as well as his water supply. His eyes are black circles, and almost always look bored or angry because the top trapezoid blocks their upper part. He has two trapezoid feet connected to the torso with metal cylinders. His hands look similar to fuel dispensers, but are used to spray water on enemies. They are connected to the torso with flexible black tubes. Personality Mr. H20, as said above, is usually a bore to be around, being quiet and usually only talking about mundane subjects. He is quite crabby, being easily annoyed by the antics of some of the other characters. He actually believes he is a superhero in disguise, and that the persona he usually takes is his variant of "Peter Parker" or "Clark Kent". He seems to think nobody is aware of this, but pretty much everyone in the Sparkplug cast is aware of his "secret identity", even naive characters like Nuclear. His "Superhero Name" is Dihydrogen Monoxide. Powers Mr. H20 is very fast, being the second fastest character in Sparkplug (Doormat being the fastest). He has access to a wide array of water-themed abilities with his water sprayers; however, since it's still just water, he is weak compared to most Sparkplug character. He is not outright frail, but he's less solid than the average character as well. He can dash forwards by spraying water behind him like a jet. He can create three energy orbs designed to look similar to a H2O molecule, as well. He can also simply spray water up to make it rain on enemies (making them more fragile), or spray water at them to push them away while dealing slow damage. His attacks have a tendency to leave behind bubble residues that can deal extra damage to foes if they touch said bubbles. Compared to Hydro, Mr. H20's water powers are used to ambush enemies, while Hydro's are used mostly to defend herself from enemies who get too close. Gallery MrH20SP.png|Mr. H20's artwork in Sparkplug. MrH20AltSP.png|Crab H20, a skin of Mr. H20 in Sparkplug. MrH20Ref.png|A reference sheet for Mr. H20, showing various angles and details about him. MrH20Alt2SP.png|Mr. CO2, a skin of Mr. H20 in Sparkplug. MrH20Alt3SP.png|Dihydrogen Monoxide, a skin of Mr. H20 in Sparkplug. Trivia *Mr. H20's name is actually misspelled; it should normally be "Mr. H2O". Some of the robots claim Mr. H20's water is actually made of molecules consisting of 20 hydrogen atoms, although this is highly unlikely. *His "superhero name", Dihydrogen Monoxide, is actually just a more complex way of writing H2O. *Mr. H20's Mr. CO2 skin is based on Miss CO2. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Playable Characters Category:Sparkplug Category:Males Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Superheroes